emulator_pcdofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emulatoren/Nintendo DS/B
B Team - Metal Cartoon Squad (E)(Independent) B-17 Fortress in the Sky (E)(Puppa) B-17 Fortress in the Sky (U)(Sir VG) Baby Animal Zoo (E) Baby Life (E)(EXiMiUS) Baby Pals (E)(SQUiRE) Baby Pals (U)(Sir VG) Baby Wild Katzen (DE)(Independent) Babysitting Mania (EU)(M6)(EXiMiUS) Babysitting Mania (U)(Sir VG) Bachelor - The Videogame, The (U) Back at the Barnyard - Barnyard Games (E)(XenoPhobia) Back in the Barnyard - Slop Bucket Games (U)(Sir VG) Backgammon (DE)(Independent) Backyard Baseball '09 (U)(SQUiRE) Backyard Baseball '10 (US)(OneUp) Backyard Basketball (U)(Micronauts) Backyard Football '09 (U)(Sir VG) Backyard Football (U)(Micronauts) Backyard Hockey (U)(Micronauts) Backyard Sports - Rookie Rush (U) Backyard Sports - Sandlot Sluggers (U) Backyardigans, The (EU) Backyardigans, The (U) Bae Yong-Joon to Manabu Kankokugo DS (JP)(Caravan) Bakousou Dekotora Densetsu Black (J)(Caravan) Bakugan - Battle Brawlers - Battle Trainer (E) Bakugan - Battle Brawlers - Battle Trainer (U) Bakugan - Battle Brawlers (EU)(M7) Bakugan - Battle Brawlers (US)(M2) Bakugan - Defenders of the Core (E) Bakugan - Defenders of the Core (U) Bakugan - Rise of the Resistance (E) Bakugan - Rise of the Resistance (U) Bakugan Battle Brawlers DS - Defenders of the Core (J) Bakuman - Mangaka e no Michi (J) Bakumatsu Renka - Shinsengumi DS (JP)(2CH) Bakushow (E)(XenoPhobia) Balloon Pop (US)(BAHAMUT) Balls of Fury (E)(Puppa) Balls of Fury (U)(Micronauts) Band Hero (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Band Hero (US)(M2)(OneUp) Bandz Mania (E) Bangai-O Spirits (E)(XenoPhobia) Bangai-O Spirits (J)(Caravan) Bangai-O Spirits (U)(XenoPhobia) Barbie - Groom and Glam Pups (E) Barbie - Groom and Glam Pups (U) Barbie - Jet, Set & Style! (DSi Enhanced) (E) Barbie - Jet, Set & Style! (DSi Enhanced) (U) Barbie and the Three Musketeers (EU)(M2) Barbie and the Three Musketeers (EU)(M2)(BAHAMUT) Barbie and the Three Musketeers (US)(BAHAMUT) Barbie as the Island Princess (E)(EXiMiUS) Barbie as the Island Princess (E)(Puppa) Barbie as the Island Princess (U)(Micronauts) Barbie Fashion Show - An Eye for Style (E)(EXiMiUS) Barbie Fashion Show - An Eye for Style (E)(XenoPhobia) Barbie Fashion Show - An Eye for Style (U)(XenoPhobia) Barbie Horse Adventures - Riding Camp (E)(XenoPhobia) Barbie Horse Adventures - Riding Camp (U)(Goomba) Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (E)(Sir VG) Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (U)(Legacy) Barnyard - Verrueckte Bauernhof-Spiele (DE)(Independent) Barnyard Blast - Swine of the Night (E)(EXiMiUS) Barnyard Blast - Swine of the Night (U)(Sir VG) Bartender DS (J)(6rz) Batman - The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (E) Batman - The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (U) Battle & Get! Pokemon Typing DS (J) Battle of Giants - Dinosaurs (U)(GUARDiAN) Battle of Giants - Dragons (US)(M3)(Independent) Battle of Giants - Mutant Insects (U) Battle Spirits DS - Digital Starter (JP) Battles of Prince of Persia (E)(Legacy) Battles of Prince of Persia (U)(Trashman) Battleship - Connect Four - Sorry! - Trouble Game (U)(Legacy) Battleship (E) Battleship (U) Bauernhof, Der (DE)(BAHAMUT) Beach de Reach! DS (J)(MHS) Beastly - Frantic Foto (U) Beat City (E) Beat City (U) Beat the Intro (E) Beauty Salon (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Bee Game, The (U)(Micronauts) Bee Movie das Game (G)(sUppLeX) Bee Movie Game (E)(XenoPhobia) Bee Movie Game (I)(Puppa) Bee Movie Game (Nl)(EXiMiUS) Bee Movie Game (S)(Sir VG) Bee Movie Game (U)(Sir VG) Bee Movie le Jeu (F)(EXiMiUS) Beetle Junior DS (E)(SQUiRE) Beetle King (E)(Sir VG) Bejeweled 3 (E) Bejeweled 3 (U) Bejeweled Twist (DSi Enhanced) (E) Bejeweled Twist (DSi Enhanced) (US)(BAHAMUT) Bella Sara (E)(SQUiRE) Bella Sara (U)(XenoPhobia) Ben 10 - Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Ben 10 - Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (US)(M5) Ben 10 - Alien Force (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Ben 10 - Alien Force (v01) (U)(XenoPhobia) Ben 10 - Galactic Racing (E) Ben 10 - Galactic Racing (U) Ben 10 - Protector of Earth (E)(Puppa) Ben 10 - Protector of Earth (E)(XenoPhobia) Ben 10 - Protector of Earth (U)(XenoPhobia) Ben 10 - Triple Pack (E) Ben 10 - Triple Pack (U) Ben 10 - Ultimate Alien - Cosmic Destruction (E) Ben 10 - Ultimate Alien - Cosmic Destruction (U) Benjamin Bluemchen - Ein Tag im Zoo (DE)(1 Up) Berlitz - My English Coach (EU)(M2)(BAHAMUT) Bermuda Triangle - Saving the Coral (U) Bermuda Triangle (E) Bescherelle Pratique, Le (FR) Besser Essen - Leben Leicht Gemacht (DE)(EXiMiUS) Best Friends - Mein Pferd (G)(EXiMiUS) Best Friends - Mijn Honden en Katten (E)(EXiMiUS) Best Friends - Mijn Paard - Van Veulen tot Paard (E) Best Friends Tonight (Trimmed 201 Mbit) (Intro) (U) Best of Arcade Games DS (EU)(M7)(EXiMiUS) Best of Board Games DS (E)(Undutchable) Best of Card Games DS (E)(Puppa) Best of Tests DS (E)(Undutchable) Best of Tests DS (U)(SQUiRE) Betty Boop's Double Shift (E)(SQUiRE) Betty Boop's Double Shift (U)(Sir VG) Beyblade - Metal Fusion (U) Beyblade - Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex (E) Beyblade - Metal Masters (U) Beyblade Metal Fusion - Cyber Pegasus (E) BFF TV (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Bibi & Tina - Jump & Ride (G) Bibi & Tina - The Great Paper Chase (EU)(M3)(1 Up) Bibi Blocksberg - Das Gestohlene Hexbuch (DE)(BAHAMUT) Bibi Blocksberg - Mathe Klassen 1 bis 4 (G) Bibi Blocksberg - Neustadt im Hex-Chaos (G)(Independent) Bibi und Tina - Das Grosse Unwetter (G) Bibliothek der Klassischen Buecher (G) Biene Maja, Die - Klatschmohnwiese In Gefahr (E)(Legacy) Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis - Le Jeu (F)(EXiMiUS) Big Bang Mini (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Big Bang Mini (US)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Big Brain Academy (E)(Supremacy) big brain academy (kiosk demo) (e)(trashman) Big Brain Academy (U)(WRG) Big Catch - Bass Fishing (E)(Puppa) Big Deal, The (E) Big League Sports - Summer (US)(M2)(PYRiDiA) Big Mutha Truckers (E)(Legacy) Big Mutha Truckers (U)(Trashman) Big Word Puzzle Book (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Bigfoot - Collision Course (EU)(M6)(BAHAMUT) Biggest Loser USA, The (DSi Enhanced) (EU)(GoRoNu) Biggest Loser, The (DSi Enhanced) (US)(XenoPhobia) Biker Mice from Mars (E)(WRG) Biker Mice from Mars (U)(SQUiRE) bikkuriman daijiten (j)(independent) Billiard Action (E)(Trashman) BioHazard - Deadly Silence (J)(WRG) Bionicle Heroes (E)(FireX) Bionicle Heroes (J)(Caravan) Bionicle Heroes (U)(Legacy) Bisanggu - Exit DS (K)(AC8) Biz Nouryoku DS Series - Miryoku Kaikaku (J)(Independent) Biz Nouryoku DS Series - Wagokoro no Moto (J)(6rz) Biz Taiken DS Series - Kigyoudou Inshoku (J)(Independent) Black Cat - Kuroneko no Concerto (J)(Caravan) Black Jack - Hi no Tori Hen (J)(WRG) Black Sigil - Blade of the Exiled (US)(1 Up) Blades of Thunder II (U)(Trashman) Blazer Drive (J)(Independent) Bleach - Dark Souls (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Bleach - Dark Souls (U)(XenoPhobia) Bleach - The 3rd Phantom (E) Bleach - The 3rd Phantom (J)(Caravan) Bleach - The 3rd Phantom (US)(Venom) Bleach - The Blade of Fate (E)(XenoPhobia) Bleach - The Blade of Fate (U)(XenoPhobia) Bleach DS - Souten ni Kakeru Unmei (J)(WRG) Bleach DS 2nd - Kokui Hirameku Requiem (J)(WRG) Bleach DS 4th - Flame Bringer (JP)(Caravan) Blood Bowl (EU)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Blood of Bahamut (JP)(BAHAMUT) Blood Stone 007 (E) Blood Stone 007 (F) Blood Stone 007 (G) Blood Stone 007 (U) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (E) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (F) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (G) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (I) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (S) Blue Dragon - Awakened Shadow (U) Blue Dragon - Ikai no Kyoujuu (JP)(BAHAMUT) Blue Dragon Plus (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Blue Dragon Plus (J)(Caravan) Blue Dragon Plus (US)(PYRiDiA) Boarding School - Black Lagoon, The (EU)(M5)(OneUp) Bob Esponja - Atrapados en el Congelador (S) Bob the Builder - Festival of Fun (E)(XenoPhobia) Boing! Docomodake DS (E)(SQUiRE) Boing! Docomodake DS (US)(M5)(1 Up) Boku to Sim no Machi - Kingdom (J)(Caravan) Boku to Sim no Machi - Racing (JP)(Caravan) Boku to Sim no Machi - Resort ni Genki o Torimodosou! (J)(Caravan) Boku to Sim no Machi Agent Nazo no Kaito Kara Hihou wo Mamore Daisakusen (JP)(M2)(BAHAMUT) Boku to Sim no Machi Party (JP)(Caravan) Boku wa Koukuu Kanseikan DS (J)(Caravan) Bokujou Monogatari - Futago no Mura (J) Bokujou Monogatari - Kimi to Sodatsu Shima (J)(WRG) Bokujou Monogatari - Kira Kira Taiyou to Nakama Tachi (J)(6rz) Bokujou Monogatari - Korobokkuru Station (J)(NdsBbs) Bokujou Monogatari - Korobokkuru Station (v02) (J)(WRG) Bokujou Monogatari - Korobokkuru Station for Girl (J)(SCZ) Bokujou Monogatari - Youkoso Kaze no Bazaar (J)(NoRePack) Bokura no Taiyou - Django and Sabata (J)(WRG) Bokura no TV Game Kentei - Pikotto! Udedameshi (J)(Caravan) Bokura wa Kaseki Holder (J)(Caravan) Bolt (E)(BAHAMUT) Bolt (EU)(M4)(Independent) Bolt (JP)(2CH) Bolt (U)(XenoPhobia) Bomberman (E)(Trashman) Bomberman (J)(Legacy) Bomberman (U)(Lube) Bomberman (v01) (JP)(BAHAMUT) Bomberman 2 (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Bomberman Land Touch! (E)(Supremacy) Bomberman Land Touch! (U)(Psyfer) Bomberman Land Touch! 2 (E)(XenoPhobia) Bomberman Land Touch! 2 (U)(SQUiRE) Bomberman Story DS (E)(Cyber-T) Bomberman Story DS (J)(XenoPhobia) Boogie (E)(XenoPhobia) Boogie (U)(XenoPhobia) Bookworm (E) Bookworm (US)(XenoPhobia) Bouken-Ou Beet - Vandel vs. Busters (J)(Mode 7) Boulder Dash - Rocks! (E)(EXiMiUS) Boule & Bill - Vive les Vacances! (F)(EXiMiUS) Brain Age - Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (U)(Trashman) Brain Age - Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (v01) (U) Brain Age 2 - More Training in Minutes a Day (U)(Mr. 0) Brain Assist (E)(EXiMiUS) Brain Assist (U)(SQUiRE) Brain Boost - Beta Wave (U)(Legacy) Brain Boost - Gamma Wave (U)(Legacy) Brain Buster - Puzzle Pack (E)(Puppa) Brain Buster - Puzzle Pak (U)(Wet 'N' Wild) Brain Challenge (E)(XenoPhobia) Brain Challenge (U)(SQUiRE) Brain Quest - Grades 3 & 4 (U)(XenoPhobia) Brain Quest - Grades 5 & 6 (U)(XenoPhobia) Brain Voyage (U)(SQUiRE) Brainstorm Series - Treasure Chase (DSi Enhanced) (U) Brainstorm Series - Word Up (U) Bratz - 4 Real (E)(EXiMiUS) Bratz - 4 Real (E)(Puppa) Bratz - 4 Real (G)(EXiMiUS) Bratz - 4 Real (U)(Sir VG) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (E)(WRG) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (F)(EXiMiUS) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (G)(3N3RGY) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (I)(Independent) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (S)(WRG) Bratz - Forever Diamondz (U)(Legacy) Bratz - Girlz Really Rock (E)(XenoPhobia) Bratz - Girlz Really Rock (U)(Goomba) Bratz - Super Babyz (E)(Independent) Bratz - Super Babyz (E)(XenoPhobia) Bratz - Super Babyz (U)(SQUiRE) Bratz Kidz - Party (E)(EXiMiUS) Bratz Kidz - Slumber Party (U)(XenoPhobia) Bratz Ponyz (E)(WiNE) Bratz Ponyz (U)(XenoPhobia) Bratz Ponyz 2 (E)(XenoPhobia) Bratz Ponyz 2 (U)(Goomba) Brave (E) Brave (U) Brave Story - Boku no Kioku to Negai (J)(WRG) Bravissi-Mots (DSi Enhanced) (FR)(BAHAMUT) Break 'Em All (U)(Psyfer) Breath - Toiki wa Akaneiro (J)(Independent) Brick 'Em All DS (E)(Dark Eternal Team) Brickdown (SuperLite 2500) (J)(6rz) Brico Utile (FR)(EXiMiUS) Bridge Training (EU)(M5)(EXiMiUS) Brigitte - Ernaehrungs Coach (G) Broken Sword - Shadow of the Templars - The Director's Cut (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Broken Sword - Shadow of the Templars - The Director's Cut (US)(M5)(BAHAMUT) Brothers in Arms DS (E)(Legacy) Brothers in Arms DS (U)(XenoPhobia) Bubble Bobble Double Shot (E)(Legacy) Bubble Bobble Double Shot (U)(SQUiRE) Bubble Bobble DS (J)(SCZ) Bubble Bobble Revolution (E)(Legacy) Bubble Bobble Revolution (U)(Supremacy) Bubble Bobble Revolution (v01) (U)(Sir VG) Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Sacrifice (EU)(M5)(XenoPhobia) Build-A-Bear Workshop - Welcome to Hugsville (E) Build-A-Bear Workshop - Welcome to Hugsville (U) Build-A-Bear Workshop (E)(XenoPhobia) Build-A-Bear Workshop (F)(Sir VG) Build-A-Bear Workshop (U)(Sir VG) Build-A-Lot (E) Build-A-Lot (U)(OneUp) Bunnyz (E)(SQUiRE) Burger Island (US)(1 Up) Burnout Legends (E)(Legacy) Burnout Legends (U)(Mode 7) Business Ryoku Kentei DS (J)(BAHAMUT) Bust-A-Move DS (E)(Trashman) Bust-a-Move DS (U)(Trashman) Busy Scissors (E) Busy Scissors (U) Byul ei Kirby - Dophang il Dang ei Seup Gyuk (K)(Independent)